The Wonders of Candy and Chickens
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: It's a special day for Byakuran and yet there's paperwork on his desk which shouldn't be. Byakuran suspects foul play; Tsuki has other ideas. A ByakuranxOC fanfiction for Byakuran's birthday w Warning: mentions of chickens, sugar highs, and go fish with Genkishi, not for the faint of heart or those who like their fics without fun X3


Byakuran wasn't too sure but he had a feeling that there was much more paperwork than there should have been. That is to say, there was paperwork on his desk at all; everyone knew Byakuran didn't do paperwork. He made paper airplanes, origami giraffes, cranes, dragons, spitballs, hot air balloons, and other stuff out of the paper but never actual paperwork. And that went triple for today; Byakuran really shouldn't have to do paperwork today. It was his special day after all and special days meant not doing work even more than he already didn't do work.

Still as he did a half circle around his desk, trying to figure out what to do with it all and why it was even there, he then realized why this was so strange; of course, it was so obvious! He glanced towards the door then walked over, opening it and popping his white haired head out to look out down the hallways, all in search of a certain redhead. After all Shoichi was the one who always did the paperwork, that was how it worked; Byakuran was the boss who fought and was strange and ate candy, and Shoichi did all the paperwork and administrative things that no one honestly expected the albino Millefiore leader to deal with. The fact that papers were on Byakuran's desk in the first place meant both that there was a new employee who needed to be taught a lesson and that Shoichi was missing. An emergency to be sure.

After a few minutes of not-so-strenuous searching for his best friend, he went back into his office and stroked his chin in deep thought. Or pretend deep thought; Byakuran thought to himself on what to do for a tiny bit of time before deciding he needed help if he was going to find his redheaded friend. And he knew exactly who to ask; he picked up the phone and dialed a special number.

Meanwhile in other parts of the base, Tsuki, assistant to the leader of the Millefiore and a rather spacy girl at times, was walking by one of the many break rooms where currently Genkishi was playing cards with Bluebell and Naruki. How the shinobi girl of the Varia had even gotten in was anyone's guess but she had her ways; Tsuki was just glad that there was no screaming and fighting going on since Naruki always irritated when she saw Genkishi for whatever reason. She supposed it was just a Naruki thing. Or maybe a shinobi thing? Did all shinobi like to pick on people? Maybe that was why they liked being in ceilings; made it easier to sneak up on people. But it had to be so dirty up in the ceiling all the time, maybe that was also why they wore black all the time. Tsuki preferred the white uniform of the White Spell portion, it was nice and pretty but she could understand the idea of wearing black. It was a nice color too.

Sinking into yet another of her moments of deep thought, the silver eyed girl stared into the room, not noticing the sound of a familiar song playing "Tokei wa ugoki hajimeta mou tomeru koto wa dekinai~ Saa tsugi no te wa dou suru? Motto motto boku wo tanoshimasete~"

"Tsuki! Hey ditz, your phone is ringing!" Genkishi said to her and she blinked, snapping out of it and looking at her pocket before pulling out her cellphone.

The caller ID said "Byakuran"; a smile graced her face and she waved at the card players before dashing off, "Bye-bye Genkishi, Blueblue-chan, Naruki-chan!"

She ran off down the hallway, managing to not run into about twelve employees, poor Ghost who had a sad little party hat on his head, Yuni who just watched Tsuki run by and a chicken. Why was a chicken in the Millefiore base? Because it was supposed to have been dinner a week ago when Byakuran commanded the cooks make something from complete scratch but the chicken they were supposed to cook had ran off. Now it was just a sort of pet; it especially liked to chase around Shoichi and make the boy yelp in confusion and fear. Of a chicken. Needless to say, Byakuran found lots of amusement out of it as did a few other members including Tsuki.

She ignored the chicken for now and continued on her way until she arrived at Byakuran's door; she stopped and knocked on the door, not about to enter the room unless told to after the time she accidentally walked in on Byakuran and Mukuro running around the room. And Mukuro had no shirt for whatever reason; turned out Tsuki's boss had only been messing with the illusionist, and partially with her too probably, though a certain swordsgirl from the Vongola was not amused. In other words, ended well for him, since Mukuro loved making that girl blush and get annoyed with him, and for Byakuran but awkwardly for Tsuki. So she knocked first always.

"Come in Tsuki-chan! It's an emergency!" Byakuran's voice definitely had the desperateness of something bad happening and the girl blinked before opening the door; she first noticed the huge pile of paperwork on his desk, towering almost to the ceiling and looking ready to fall on Byakuran. Then she noticed the albino himself; he looked upset by something and looked over at her with a frown before he spoke, "Tsuki-chan, I think Shoi-chan has been kidnapped!"

She blinked and tilted her head a bit in confusion, looking at him, "Nani? Why would you think that?"  
"Well there's a huge pile of paperwork on my desk; there's never paperwork on my desk," Byakuran said and continued on, "Shoi-chan does my paperwork and if I have this then that means he's missing and since he never takes vacations because he fears that the entire place will explode if he does for whatever reason," though they both knew that it could happen, "then that means that he had to have been forcefully taken. As in kidnapped. I think we should search the entirety of the base for the kidnappers."

"What if the kidnappers aren't in the base? And how shall we find who kidnapped Shoichi-kun?" she inquired.

Byakuran thought about for a moment then pouted, "Hm…we could ask them. And if we find them we can tell them to give him back or we'll have to punish them."

"Punish how?"  
"The usual way." His tone changed then; Tsuki was used to the more dangerous and, well, evil side of the loveable goof of a boss. The look on his face didn't even change that much though now he was smiling a bit again, as if he was just thinking of all the things he could do to the people who took away his Shoichi. They would surely rue the day they messed with Byakuran Gesso.

Tsuki started to chuckle a bit, tearing Byakuran away from his thoughts of revenge, causing him to blink now in confusion at her, "Tsuki-chan? What's so funny?"  
"You are, Byakuran-sama. Shoichi-kun wasn't kidnapped; I know exactly where he is," she said chuckling some more.

Byakuran was even more confused now and a bit hurt, "You kidnapped him then? Why Tsuki-chan, why?"

"I didn't really kidnap him. Come on, I'll take you to him," Tsuki said and offered her hand to him.

He looked at her hand, wondering if she planned on kidnapping him too now. But he knew Tsuki had to have had a good reason to take Shoichi away, the girl was very loyal to Byakuran after all and liked him too much to ever try to hurt him like taking away his best friend would. No, she had to have a good reason; deciding to trust her he took her hand and let her lead the way as they left the office and went down the hallway, back the way she had come. They passed the break room again, this time to see that Genkishi seemed to be losing the game of cards terribly to the two girls he was with; seeing him looking nervous playing go fish was funny of course but neither Tsuki or Byakuran showed much interest as they continued on their way. They walked all the way into other parts of the base, parts that Byakuran rarely went to, until she stopped outside one closed door in particular. Byakuran could hear something inside, banging and things falling; he blinked then opened the door, wondering what was going on. What he found was, to say the least, quite amusing.

The resident "king" in the Millefiore Rasiel was inside, along with a girl Byakuran knew to be a friend of Tsuki's and in charge of making sure Rasiel didn't get into too much trouble; he believed her name was Mikari. The former was looking more and more annoyed, on the verge of releasing his Storm Bats it seemed, while the latter was currently trying to grab the third person in the room. Who just happened to be Shoichi Irie, the missing redhead. Now none of that was really amusing on it's own, except that Shoichi looked pretty disheveled already, his uniform wrinkled and just not looking like his usual well-groomed self. Byakuran glanced at Tsuki, "Tsuki-chan?"  
"Yes Byakuran-sama?"

"Why does Shoi-chan look like that?"

"Oh that's probably because we gave him sugar." She pointed and the albino noticed that there were candy wrappers all over the place. A lot of them so either they all had candy or Shoichi was going to have a tummy ache later.

The people inside noticed them and Mikari blinked, "Boss!"

"Kaching the king was getting bored of babysitting; kings don't babysit," Rasiel said with a pout of sorts.

"Um if it's okay could we go now?" Mikari asked just as Shoichi slipped by her; he went running at a wall, apparently thinking he could climb it. Unfortunately he had no such luck and ended up falling on his butt with a loud thud. Rasiel was not amused and reached for his knives but Mikari got to him first, gently grabbing his arm, careful to not be too forceful, and getting him to come with her out of the room. Leaving Byakuran and Tsuki alone with Shoichi who was now rubbing his aching butt.

"I figured that if I could get him to eat some he might see why you like it so much and stop trying to stop you from eating your sweets all the time," Tsuki said rubbing her head, her gaze on Shoichi now trying to stand up, "You know as a birthday present? But he, well, he kind of took too much to it. And now he's a bit hyperactive I didn't know what to do so I asked Rasiel and Mikari-chan to watch him; I was actually on my way to find something to calm him with when you called. I'm sorry Byakuran-sama."

She looked at her boss again and saw a big grin on his face, the sort he usually got when he thought he had a wonderful plan or just going to say something silly, "Its perfect, Tsuki-chan! Shoi-chan can have fun with us today and there will be no one to say no this time because Shoi-chan will be with us!"

He looked so happy and so Tsuki smiled, very happy as well, "Oh okay then. So what do you wish to do today?"  
Shoichi saw them and ran over, trying to glomp Byakuran; he only succeeded in an actual tackle though and both ended up on the ground. Byakuran laughed like it was normal then put up a hand, "OH! I know! Let's put a Millefiore uniform on the chicken! Come along my friends!~"

The man got dislodged and in a flash was off; Shoichi actually grinned, much like Byakuran normally did, and ran after him. Tsuki giggled for a moment then followed, "Right behind you Byaku-kun!~"

By the time Shoichi finally came down from his sugar high, the chicken had been dressed as a White Spell officer, all the kitchens got covered in the byproduct of vinegar plus baking soda, Genkishi had cried twice, Gingerbread's hat AND doll had been thrown in the pool, Ghost had recruited and subsequently lost again, Yuni had been used as a hostage against the Black Spell, Byakuran had almost been "slayed" by Gamma, and the entire base got turned upside both metaphorically…and literately. And Shoichi got an ulcer.

* * *

Vene: Another ByakuxTsuki story! This time with a hyper Shoi and the appearance of a random chicken I have decided is Byakuran's pet. Because he's like that.

Byakuran: I'll name you Mini-Bya *pets chicken*

Mini-Bya*clucks*

Nihon*sighs* Anyway hope you had enjoyed this. Until next time


End file.
